HI there, love
by NatLaufey
Summary: Libertad. Algo tan básico y tan negado a Hermione Granger. Pero no más. El día de su huida había llegado.


_**Ya se, una "ship" para nada pensable, pero bueno, que puedo decir, soy de shipear este tipo de parejas xD ademas, todo surgio gracias a una imagen que vi hace un tiempo. La vi y dije "mmm... estos dos podrian tener algo..." JAJA, osea, en alguna fic :p . Y tuve unas tremendas ganas de hacerles un oneshot. o algo. Odio hacer oneshots, siempre me quedo con ganas de mas (lo mismo cuando leo) por eso los evito. Pero esta situacion debia ser de oneshot. No se si podria hacerles una historia propiamente dicha. Esto es solo un episodio, algo que rondo mi cabeza durante dias, y me costo otros tantos terminar pq soy una persona que se distrae facil quizas :s jeje. **_

_**A los que estan leyendo mi fic de Loki/Leia ( ) no desesperen, la oy a seguir. Estoy trabajando en el prox cap ;) **_

_**Ahora solo me queda decirles que lean y dejen review, asi se si hice un buen trabajo con estos dos, o meresco la horca (?.**_

_**PD: una cosa más, a los que tengan cuantas en DEVIANART esta es la mia :) **stuff - i - do . deviantart . com** (quitenle los espacios cuando peguen el link en el buscador de otra pestaña, asi pueden entrar).**_

_** ahi esta la portada de esta fic, que yo hice :p como todas las imagenes de mi GALERIA. echenle una mirada y si quieren nos podemos seguir ;) . A los que no tienen, tmb pueden entrar y ver pq se puede. **_

* * *

Era el día número 10 de su cautiverio, y Hermione Granger no soportaba un segundo mas bajo las _garras_ (porque ese era el adjetivo que mejor describía esas uñas seudo-crecidas y sucias que asoman en sus largos dedos) de Scabior. Por fortuna, este era el día cuidadosamente elegido para su huida. El plan venia gestándose en su mente a los pocos días de su rapto, porque eso había sido. Scabior la había reclamado como _suya_. No la _entregaría por un par de monedas_, como le espeto a Greyback cuando este le propuso entregarlos a los tres fugitivos a los Malfoy.

_Ella será mía_. Esas fueron sus palabras.

Incluso debió escapar de una pelea con el hombre lobo, a quien no le hizo ninguna gracia su reclamo sobre ella; _"Será tuya sobre mi peludo cadáver, maldito infeliz!"_ gruño el lobisón, y cuando pretendía abalanzarse sobre él, el carroñero fue mas rápido: tomo a Hermione del brazo y desapreció.

Desaparecieron, dejando a tras a sus amigos, a merced de Greyback y su sequito.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, aun en la litera de la carpa que compartía con él, su captor. Una carpa que, dicho sea de paso, conocía muy bien puesto que era la misma en la que habían pasado ella, Harry y Ron meses buscando los malditos _Horrocruxes_ de Voldemort, y de buenas a primeras el carroñero había decidió apropiársela.

"_Será __nuestro__ lugar, ¿no es así, hermosura?" _le musito cerca del rostro aquel día, lo recordaba muy bien. Cómo olvidar el tono burlón en sus palabras, la sonrisa juguetona que las acompañaba, y el aliento calido alcoholizado abofeteándole la faz.

Hermione hizo una mueca, sus ojos apretados en disgusto y asco. Odiaba el olor típico de un hombre_ mal habido_, y no podría olvidar jamás el suyo.

Scabior había salido, y sabia exactamente de cuanto tiempo disponía para la huida. La huida de aquel infierno.

'_Tienes 30 minutos. ¡Apresúrate!' _trono una voz en su cabeza, su propia voz regañona.

30 minutos; lo que generalmente tardaba todos los días, al salir de casería. Entonces, si todos los días pasaba más o menos el mismo tiempo fuera, dejándola sola, sin vigilancia, ¿por qué elegir este preciso día, y no cualquiera de los anteriores? Pues, porque Hermione Granger no se tomaba nada a ligera, y, en la medida de lo posible, evitaba actuar de puro impulso. De mente calculadora, siempre planeaba su siguiente paso. Más aun si su vida estaba en juego, como en este caso. No podría simplemente "salir corriendo" de la carpa en el primer intento, puesto que no tenia noción del perímetro que abarcaba Scabior cuando salía a cazar, quizás era a la vuelta de la esquina de la carpa, quizás a 100 metros. No lo sabía. Hasta ahora…

Lo había espiado, tras pensar en el plan de escape que venia cociendo tras los primeros días de su rapto. En un principio estaba demasiado asustada, aterrada al pensar en las monstruosidades que ese _carroñero_ tendría pensado hacerle. Ni siquiera quería mirarle a los ojos, el mero contacto visual le generaba escalofríos y le apuntalaba los nervios.

Lo curioso, no obstante, fue su reacción. O su _no_-reacción, a decir verdad. El primer día, simplemente, tras un par de caricias en su rostro, y cabe destacar el echo de que, muy a su pesar y confusión, fueron _caricias_ (un simple roce con la parte frontal de su índice recorriendo la curvatura de su mejilla), y tras algunos… olisqueos en mechas de su cabello y su cuello, le había indicado que escogiese una litera para descansar, ya que era de noche. Ella, tensa hasta la medula, pero fatigada como nunca antes, se hizo un bollo en la suya propia que uso los pasados meses, sin decir una palabra. Y así paso su primera noche con el captor, sin poder dormir pese al sueño que le pesaba en todo el cuerpo, escuchando la respiración de Scabior no muy lejos de su litera (era palpable, casi, su perversa mirada sobre su espalda), con los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas contenidas, que fueron pincelando sus mejillas silenciosamente hasta caer por fin en el sueño.

Se sobresalto al encontrarlo en la mañana del segundo día, sentado en los pies de la cama, observándole por lo que dedujo hace un buen rato. Tenía su rodilla derecha sobre la cama, así como parte de su sucia bota.

"_Bueno bueno, parece que alfin la princesa ha decidido despertar" _le había espetado con cierta burla al ver que sus ojos se despejaron de sopetón tras notarlo.

Ella bajo la vista, evitando su mirada. La tensión le había trepado hasta la garganta ahora que estaba despabilada. Trato de controlar su corazón, no quería agitarse y que nuevas lagrimas (siempre esperando, agazapadas en algún lugar de su mente) brotaran como la noche anterior. Por fortuna en esa ocasión él no pudo verla. Pero ahora podría, y lo que menos quería era mostrarse débil frente a su secuestrador.

Pero en el momento en que él se desplazo en un movimiento rápido y estuvo a centímetros de su rostro, sus latidos comenzaron a desbocarse. Alzo una mano y la paso lentamente por su mejilla, bajando a su cuello, y a esta altura sabia que él podía percibir a través del toque como le afectaba, y lo tensa que estaba. Su pecho bajaba y subía cada vez mas rápido, dolosamente, sus labios eran una fina línea apretada, así como su ceño. Se atrevió a subir un segundo la mirada, pero noto horrorizada que los ojos de Scabior descendían de su cuello a su pecho. Parecía fascinado con todo esto, con el ritmo tamborileante de su escote, con el echo de que su respiración le golpeara cada vez mas fuerte sobre el rostro. Con su desesperación contenida, con su miedo.

'_No se porque te extraña. ¡Es un maldito carroñero!' _le había recordado su voz retumbante en los oídos. Era cierto, realmente no le extrañaba. Lo que esperaba es que se detuviera cuanto antes, que acabara, que se alejase de ella y jamás volviese a tocarla, a estar si quiera a 2 metros de ella. Lo odiaba. Odiaba esto, el cautiverio en el que estaba. Pero más odiaba aquel silencio sofocante, aquella _acción suspendida_. Porque no hacia nada. Scabior solo… solo estaba ahí, _asechando_ su piel de cerca, su mano derecha yaciendo en su cuello, su rostro levemente inclinado hacia su pecho. Y nada. Simplemente, respirando con normalidad. No quería volver a echar un vistazo por temor a encontrarse con su mirada, por ende no sabia si tenía los ojos cerrados, o quizás abiertos como aquellos animales que disfrutan a su presa antes de… de comérsela.

Su punto de tensión máximo ocurrió al siguiente inesperado movimiento; el rostro de Scabior se inclino más, tanto que sus labios le rozaron apenas el espacio de piel por encima del nacimiento de sus pechos. Hermione dejo de respirar. Soltó un leve respiro, tan imperceptible que ni siquiera estuvo segura de haberlo echo, cuando su nariz comenzó a elevarse de la incomoda zona, recorriendo el camino hasta su cuello y finalmente deteniéndose en algunas mechas rizadas que caían sobre su hombro. Pudo ver que tenía los ojos cerrados entonces, y aparentemente así había sido todo el tiempo, porque estaba en una especie de… trance, o algo así, ¿Cómo ponerle un nombre a su locura?

Lo último que sintió de parte del carroñero fue un respiro profundo, lento, sobre su cabello. Era tan extraño. Nunca nadie le había… olisqueado el cabello antes.

'_Dios mío, este hombre esta loco. Y es peligroso'._

De repente, tan abruptamente como se había acercado en un primer momento, se puso en pie, caminando hacia la entrada de la carpa.

"_Podría seguir ese aroma donde sea, lo sabes_" expreso girando sobre sus botas para verle, aquellos perversos y oscuros ojos azules sobre los suyos. Ella capto la amenaza solapada en sus palabras._ "No hagas nada estúpido, primor" _agrego, aunque no era necesario. Cuando él atravesó finalmente la carpa hacia fuera, Hermione se echo a llorar ahogando el rostro entre sus manos. Ya no podía contenerlo, y no tenía caso, él se había ido.

Aquel fue el segundo día. Y los demás no variaron considerablemente.

De hecho, las rutinas eran siempre las mismas. Él se despertaba siempre antes que ella, incluso parecía no descansar en absoluto. Ella sabia que le observaba cuando en la noche le daba la espalda, echa un bollo en su litera.

En la mañana, al abrir los ojos solía encontrarse con su presencia, mirándole, lo que le incomodaba y molestaba sobremanera. A veces sentado a los pies de su cama, a veces sobre la mesa de camping que les servia de comedor, apoyando las botas sucias de barro seco y yuyos en la banqueta, una manzana en la mano a medio comer. _"Buen día, encanto"_ solía decirle con aquel tono ladino y suave que le ponía los vellos de punta. Odiaba ese tono.

Aunque generalmente, por fortuna, no se encontraba allí cuando amanecía.

Luego salía a cazar. Siempre volvía con algún conejo, algún ciervo pequeño, o un par de ardillas cuando _"la cacería no da buenas bestias estos días" _según comentaba, de mal humor, y arrojaba los pobres cuerpos sobre la mesa de un tirón. Por fortuna no esperaba de ella que los 'prepare' y cocine, como supo aquel segundo día, cuando volvió de la caza en el mediodía;

"_Una__princesita como tu no sabe ensuciarse las manos con esto" _le había espetado con burla, porque claramente no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación. Odiaba la manera en que creía conocerla. Él no sabía nada de ella, ¿quien demonios se creía?

"_Aunque si quieres..."_ añadió tomando al conejo por una pata trasera, colgando como el peso muerto que era ahora, y lo balanceo ofreciéndoselo en frente. Hermione se hizo atrás sentada en su litera como estaba, con una mueca de asco y aprehensión, ladeando el rostro y reprimiendo la sensación vomitiva que le burbujeaba en el estomago.

Scabior solo se echo a reír ante su reacción, lo cual le genero una rabia muda y rigidez aflorando desde su pecho. Cada vez que le oía reír de esa forma, tan natural para él, tan burlona, su cuerpo se tensaba. Temía, mas que nada, su siguiente movimiento. Uno nunca sabe que esperar cuando se esta en compañía de un sátiro perverso. _'O quizás si'_.

Aunque, extrañamente, ninguna perversión o vejación le había ocurrido. Aun.

Lo mas 'arrebatado' que el carroñero le había echo fue… _besarla_. Y…

Sucedió el cuarto día. Ella despertó en la noche, sobresaltada al sentir un ligero cosquilleo que le recorría la línea de la espalda. Se incorporo rápidamente, y supo que fue aquello que la despertó al ver su mano suspendida a medio camino, aun su dedo índice en la posición en que le había transitado por la espalda.

Su cuerpo se congelo, así como el aire en sus pulmones.

Lo siguiente transcurrió en un segundo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar; se encontró de lleno con el rostro de Scabior abalanzándose sobre el suyo, su boca áspera por la barba naciente que la circundaba rozándole la piel, sus labios entreabiertos tomando los de ella, humedeciéndoselos. Apretó los parpados y los labios ante la desesperación que le asalto, el sabor a licor llego inevitablemente a su lengua, familiarizándose con su propio gusto, y al intentar alejarlo noto una mano apoderándose de su nuca, reteniéndola. Fue entonces cuando la sensación angustiante le sobrepaso y abraso sus ojos, llenándolos de ardientes lagrimas que comenzaron a brotar pese a sus fuertemente sellados parpados… Entonces, súbitamente, él _la soltó_ y se distancio un poco, lo suficiente para que ella lograra soltar una exhalación suave, entrecortada por un gemido que escapo de su retención. Ella se quito las lágrimas venideras rápidamente, así como limpio las pocas que ya habían mojado sus mejillas con el dorso de la manga del buso que nunca se quitaba para dormir. Agradeció el cobijo de las sombras sobre su semblante, y no se atrevió a mirarle.

Su oído capto, luego de un minuto en tortuoso y afilado silencio, la fricción inconfundible de la chaqueta de cuero, y al alzar inmediatamente la vista observo que él acercaba la yema de sus dedos izquierdos hasta su mejilla. Ella se hizo hacia atrás, bajando la vista, nuevamente volviéndose rígida, el pecho cerrado en angustia y miedo. Pero antes de hacerlo, antes de apartar los ojos de su rostro, su vista ya había captado _la_ expresión; una expresión que aun el día de hoy le generaba un estremecimiento.

Su rostro, atravesado en forma diagonal por un fino rayo de luna que se colaba por el techo de la carpa, la luz plata pasando encima de su ojo derecho, concediéndole un matiz de azul intenso, tan intenso como el crepúsculo.

El semblante de él, de Scabior, era aquello que no olvidaría. Había algo, un gran revoltijo de emociones _allí_; perversión, excitación, ansia, bastante contemplación. Incluso algo de incomodidad tras ser sorprendido.

Y algo más. _Fascinación_. Quizás. No le importaba, de todas formas.

Entonces, él había suspirado. Un suspiro duro y seco. Se puso en pie como si de repente hubiese notado que estaba sentado sobre carbón ardiente, y dio zancadas hasta encontrarse fuera de la carpa.

Nunca podría comprender (ni quería) a un sujeto desquiciado y malvado como él.

Jamás habían tenido una conversación, ahora que le venia a la mente aquello. Ella simplemente le respondía con leves monosílabos, o contestaba a alguna pregunta que él no permitiría que no respondiera. Diez días con Scabior habían resultado de los más horribles y extraños de su vida.

De repente atisbo su reloj muggle, como siempre en su muñeca. _'¡Demonios!'_

Había perdido 10 minutos del preciado _poco_ tiempo del que disponía. De un brinco abandono la litera, se coloco las zapatillas a toda velocidad, tomo la campera de _jean_ que estaba a sus pies, se agacho para buscar debajo de la cama, pegado a la pared donde lo había escondido, su bolso encantado con algunas de sus pertenencias, tomo la cantimplora de cuero que estaba sobre la mesa y le pertenecía a Scabior, vació el contenido (licor, posiblemente por el olor) y la lleno con agua fresca de otro recipiente, metió aquello ultimo en su bolsito de canutillos, chequeo en el costado de su cuerpo, donde siempre metía su varita dentro del pantalón y…

Recordó que no la tenía. Él se la había quitado, y la llevaba siempre encima.

De repente todos sus brios cayeron aplomados por debajo de sus hombros. Cayó sentada sobre la banca del comedor, derrotada. ¿Qué demonios haría sin su varita?

'_Debes irte. Debes huir, no importa como, ni donde, pero debes escapar de él!' _llamo su propia voz tronando desde su mente, despabilándola de aquella miseria repentina.

-Harry y Ron me necesitan- Murmuro, volviendo a su mente el hecho de que ella no era la única _secuestrada_. Ellos estarían, seguramente, en la morada de los Malfoy, como pretendían llevarlos los carroñeros. Aunque a esta altura, quien sabe. Quizás Ron estaría…. Y quizás… quizás _Harry_ ya estuviera en manos de…

-NO- se dijo en voz alta. Eso jamás. No mientras ella viviera, aun teniendo su último aliento defendería a su mejor amigo, a sus mejores amigos, y protegería a Harry de quien fuese hasta el final. Hasta su final. Así como también Ron, lo sabia. _'Seguramente él esta cuidándolo…'_

No había dejado de pensar en ellos ni un solo día. Siempre ocupaban sus pensamientos, mayormente durante la noche, cuando los brazos del insomnio la envolvían irremediablemente_. _

Sacudió el rostro, apartando toda distracción de su cometido inmediato; debía apurarse, debía huir.

Tomo aire, calmo sus nervios, y salio apresuradamente por la entrada de la carpa, sabiendo que su captor se encontraría cazando bastante lejos de allí.

El bosque lucia como el mismo en que los habían descubierto los carroñeros, pero sabia que no era el mismo. La vegetación, aunque parecida, no era la misma. Al atravesar los juncos y serpentear entre los árboles mientras corría lejos de la carpa, noto algunas matas llenas de flores silvestres, algunas lilas, y amapolas. Resultaba burlesco encontrar tanta belleza en medio del caos en que se hallaba metida.

Corría y corría, sin tener un punto fijo para detenerse, solo quería escapar. Escapar de él.

Lo primero seria encontrar un refugio para la noche, una cueva, si era posible. Traía consigo, dentro de la bolsita de cuentas, alguna manta. Agradeció su atención al hacer los preparativos antes de emprender la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes junto a sus amigos.

Cuando sintió que su corazón no soportaría un paso mas, se detuvo, detrás de un árbol, dejándose resbalar por la nudosa superficie hasta tocar la tierra seca.

Mientras su respiración se desaceleraba y sus pulmones recargaban oxigeno necesario, su mente trabajo calculadoramente sobre el siguiente paso, en probabilidades y consecuencias; "_aparición: no viable. El Ministerio probablemente controla eso también a estas alturas. Además, no puedo poner en peligro a más personas cubriéndome. No. No es una opción."_

_Sus padres. Su hogar_. Ambos puntos le atravesaron las ideas como un ataque imprevisto a su fibra más sensible.

Contuvo las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en las comisuras de sus ojos.

No era momento de llorar, solo la debilitaría más y le haría perder la poca fuerza que luchaba por mantener a flote.

Ladeo el rostro, sacudiendo la creciente pena. Continuó pensando, echando una ojeada a su reloj: ya era pasado el mediodía, y los 30 minutos habían volado junto con ella. La tarde estaba cayendo sobre el bosque, el sol poco a poco bajaría su intensidad y ya no le quedaría luz. Debía encontrar una salida a su situación peligrosa actual antes del anochecer.

No cabía otra opción, debía encontrar un refugio cuanto antes, esperar al día siguiente y después podría caminar hacia el pueblo mas cercano, conseguir cobijo en alguna residencia muggle, lo cual seria lo más seguro, y contactar, de alguna manera, a alguien. _Conseguir información_, debía conseguir algún periódico mágico, la captura del "Niño que vivió" seria primera plana en todos los periódicos controlados por Voldemort… O ir ella misma hacia la Mansión Malfoy y averiguar sobre el paradero de sus amigos.

Scabior no la buscaría por allí, lo más probable es que pensara que se apareció en alguna casa familiar, alguien mágico de su bando. O que se había perdido y estaba herida o muerta en el bosque, considerándola una "princesita", como le recordaba burlonamente.

Sintió la garganta seca de repente, y rebusco en su bolsito, afortunadamente la punta de sus dedos palparon la bota de agua. Bebió dos tragos, la guardo de vuelta, y, sintiéndose recuperada, se puso en pie, no corriendo pero si aminorando el paso.

Su mirada barría sobre cada parte que atravesaba, buscando entre los terrenos bajos, entre las salientes rocosas algún hueco, alguna grieta que detonase algún recoveco para acurrucarse en la noche que se avecinaba.

Sus pies rogaban descanso, desde el tope de su rostro caían pequeñas gotas cristalinas, resbalando por los lados hasta morir en la curva de su cuello.

Hermione Granger estaba agotada. Y perdida, ciertamente.

Volvió a elegir un árbol, de tronco grueso, y se refugio bajo su sombra.

"_¡Deja de detenerte!"_

Ante el recordatorio se arrastro por la rugosa superficie hacia arriba, volviendo a enfocar la mente… y entonces lo percibió_. El crepúsculo_; un azul que se apagaba, de un matiz intenso y perturbante. _"Como sus ojos"_. Esos malditos y pérfidos ojos acechantes. _"Que podrían estar acechándote ahora!"_ nuevamente alerto su conciencia. De repente le asalto un temor inquietante, comenzó a mirar desconfiada a un lado y otro, tomando cada espacio del bosque con la vista.

Aun no anochecía, pero la vaporosa luz anaranjada se afinaba cada vez más hasta perderse en el horizonte. No tenía mucho tiempo. Una hora, quizás dos.

Tomo algunas respiraciones para serenarse y retomo el paso, apresuradamente.

* * *

Ella estaba cerca. La percibía_. La olía_. Poco mas y sentiría sus pisadas sobre la crujiente hierba seca, por mas livianas que fueran.

Sonrió en una mezcla extraña de suficiencia y alivio.

"_Te tengo"_

* * *

"_Vamos Hermione, puedes hacerlo, no puede ser tan condenadamente difícil encontrar una…" _

Se detuvo en í estaba, justo cuando su mente se arremolinaba en el pesimismo, allí había una condenada cueva delante de sus ojos, a unos metros. Varios metros, pero no le costaría mas que una corrida llegar y refugiarse, de una vez por todas.

"_¿Y si hay algún animal dentro?" _musito una vocecita, 'la precavida Hermione', desde el centro mismo de su cerebro, a lo que otra, 'la practica Hermione' le respondió con cierto dejo de exasperación _"tienes magia, ¿lo olvidas?"_

Cierto. Si había podido escapar de un carroñero como Scabior, ciertamente podía lidiar con un animal salvaje, no importa el tamaño. Aunque, por otro lado, debía cuidarse al usar magia. _"Nada demasiado cargado. Solo hechizos simples"._

Resoplo. No era momento de discutir con las voces de su conciencia, primero debía llegar a destino; la cueva.

Camino primero, soltando un respiro de alivio finalmente, el primero desde que comenzó el vertiginoso día que eligió para ser _libre_ de su captor, del maldito carroñero que se las traía con ella vaya quien a saber el porque. Los pasos se volvieron trote casi al instante, luego se encontraba corriendo hacia su objetivo, el corazón bombeando adrenalina sin contemplaciones, los nervios convulsionados haciendo un nudo de su vacío estomago, el calor lubricando sus músculos, vertiéndose en su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, sus piernas ya no le respondían…

Casi no sintió la caída, solo escucho el crujir de lo que sabia era alguna parte de su cuerpo haciéndose añicos, y que se propago por todo su ser como una onda expansiva que sigue al bombardeo.

Experimento varios centros de dolor; su codo izquierdo (al parecer había sido el primero en dañarse contra lo que fuera que tropezase), el tope izquierdo también de su frente, la cual palpitaba sin cesar sumiéndola en casi la inconciencia, y sus piernas, aunque una por alguna razón bombeaba internamente mas que la otra.

Tenia la sensación de haberse clavado una jabalina en alguna de sus piernas, aunque claro, no era posible.

¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, le había ocurrido?

No podía ver nada, la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella.

"_Quizás es porque tengo los ojos cerrados" _

Los abrió, o al menos eso creía, pero seguía sin ver nada, solo feas manchas violáceas oscuras, mezclándose con puntos rojos, amarillos… _"Maldición"_

Parpadeo varias veces, y las comisuras de sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Intento alzar una mano, su izquierda, pero el simple intento de mover el brazo le arranco un quejido.

Noto entonces que tampoco lograba respirar con normalidad; algo estaba aplastándole el diafragma.

Su vista se aclaro un poco, y tras varios intentos de acomodación, su visión le enseño su alrededor. Una prisión. Una prisión _natural_.

Un… _¿hoyo?_

Si. Las paredes grumosas de barro, llenas de raíces y matas le esclarecieron el hecho de que, en efecto, se encontraba atrapada en un pozo lo bastante profundo como para permitir su estancia. Su estancia forzosa. Nuevamente se hallaba presa de algo. Presa de su libertad. Presa y lesionada, y aun no había evaluado a que nivel. Quizás… quizás estaba perdiendo la conciencia, al estar herida de gravedad.

Terminal. Muerte. Estaba _muriéndose_ dentro de ese agujero olvidado de Dios.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios, así como también las lágrimas insidiosas que esperaron impacientes en las comisuras de sus ojos desde la mañana, salieron a montón, brotaron como lluvia sobre su semblante.

Estaba atrapada, herida, el frío se colaba en su campera nada abrigada de _jean_, estaba húmeda en alguna parte de las piernas, e incluso también sentía un frío pegajoso que descendía por su frente, moría de hambre, de sed principalmente, y temía incluso mas que antes, mas que al estar en presencia de _él_… de Scabior.

Temía por su inminente fin. Temía por la suerte de sus amigos, de Harry y Ron, temía por no volver a ver a sus padres jamás, y ellos ni siquiera recordarían que alguna vez habían tenido a una hija. A Hermione Jean Granger.

Nuevamente lloro, lloro largamente, dejando esta vez que el manantial de gotas cristalinas fuera acompañado por sus sollozos lastimeros.

No fue una buena idea, notó luego, tras quedarse sin aire, y al ser embargada por más ondas de dolor con cada espasmo del llanto.

"_Basta. Debes ponerte en pie. Debes al menos mirar en que lío te has metido" _

Hermione asintió para si misma, al escuchar una vez a 'la practica Hermione' tomando el mando de su mente.

Tomo aire, cuanto pudo, y con la mano libre que si podía mover se incorporo levemente, percibiendo aliviada que nada tenia encima de ella, si no que aquello que le oprimía había estado bajo ella; estaba sobre un pedazo de tronco.

Se dio impulso con la misma mano y se echo hacia atrás para enderezarse, y quedo esta vez con el brazo y rostro sobre tronco, lo cual le tomo la poca fuerza con la que contaba. Respiro agitada unos cuantos minutos, los parpados en descanso, hasta que su ritmo se aquieto lo suficiente para examinarse.

Alzo el semblante, miro hacia atrás, la fuente de mayor dolor, y quedo conmocionada al atisbar que, si bien no era una jabalina, se trataba de algo igualmente dañino: tenia una rama (que lucia como una estaca) atravesada por debajo de la rodilla izquierda. Un chillido fue arrancado de su boca al intentar moverla. Era inútil, no debía moverse, o se desangraría.

"_Ya te esta ocurriendo"_ se corrigió al ver como brotaba un pequeño caudal rojo sobre la "estaca" de madera. La humedad en su pantalón había sido eso. Y barro, tenia ambas zapatillas de tela sumamente embarradas, así como mitad de sus piernas. El rojo se mezclaba con el marrón ennegrecido. Casi parecía una obra de arte.

Apretó los labios al sentir lágrimas frescas ardiendo en sus ojos, nublándole la visión. Su garganta latía y se hacia un nudo cada vez mas apretado.

"_No llores. No sirve de nada. No llores!" _

Pero que más daba. Solo estaba ella allí, ella y su cuerpo maltrecho. Ella y su inminente final.

Un par de sollozos volvieron a escaparle, así como varias lagrimas, transitando las ya echas franjas húmedas sobre sus mejillas, muriendo encima de su brazo, en el cual apoyo el rostro.

Cuando se tranquilizo y volvió en si, nuevamente levanto la cabeza, tomando aire, e intento enderezarse del todo, para quedar al menos sobre la parte posterior de sus piernas, una en posición inamovible sobre la rodilla, y la otra de la misma manera, pero si podía moverla algo.

Dejando toda su fuerza sostenida por la mano libre sobre el tronco, examino su otro brazo. Una mancha oscura, de suciedad y sangre, se cernía sobre el codo, que seguía liberando su preciado líquido fuera del cuerpo, y llego a observar, gracias a los últimos rayos del ocaso, algunas gotas gruesas de sangre formando un pequeño charco sobre la tierra. Al parecer tenía algún corte allí, la tela de jean había sido rasgada completamente, así como también su buzo fucsia y la remera de manga larga. Pero no alcanzaba a verse bien, no con toda esa mancha y en esa posición, sin poder moverlo propiamente. Todo ese esfuerzo, el hecho de estirarlo cerca de su vista, le había dolido más de lo esperado.

Volvió a dejarse caer en posición inicial, más agotada que antes, y no fue sino hasta dentro de un rato, al alzar la vista, que vio el dorso de su mano completamente rojo. Se llevo la mano temblorosa a la frente, y allí sintió un corte. No muy profundo, pero sabia que aun perdía sangre. Se froto con la manga y la dejo presionada sobre el corte.

Respiro varias veces, tomando todo el aire (pesado por la humedad y cargado de tierra) que pudo.

"_Piensa Hermione, piensa! Es lo que mejor sabes hacer, usa ese cerebro del que tanto alarde haces"_

Pensar. Pensar en estas condiciones era todo un reto. Hermione amaba los retos, siempre la absorbían dentro, pero en este caso…

"_No es un reto. Es en vano…"_

No tenia consigo su varita, por ende no podía curarse, y tampoco salir rápidamente.

"_Piensa"._

-El morral- Murmuro al tiempo que su mente era atravesada por el rayo de aquel concepto. Allí tenia muchas cosas que podrían servirle.

Ladeo el rostro hacia ambos lados, hacia atrás y delante, pero no lo encontraba.

Se irguió un poco para echar un vistazo debajo suyo, pero nada.

Soltó un suspiro, fatigada e irritada. Menuda oportunidad para perder el que era en esos momentos su bien más preciado. Incluso llevaba algo de comida allí. _"Y agua"_ agrego con angustia.

Agua de la bota de piel de Scabior.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer de nuevo sobre su brazo y el tronco.

Ese maldito carroñero. Si no fuera por él… si no fuera por esa estúpida _obsesión_, o lo que sea que tenía por ella…

-Si no me hubiera escapado… aun estaría con vida- Musito sin saberlo, y solo tomo conciencia de lo que había _sugerido_ cuando la voz de 'la precavida Hermione' le objeto; _"si no te hubieses escapado ese… desgraciado te hubiera echo cosas que no querrías. Y te habría matado"._

Suspiro, enfadada consigo misma, con su entorno, con el maldito fango bajo ella que se convertiría en su lecho de muerte, con las personas que no volvería a ver, con la magia, con su endemoniado morral que no quería aparecer cuando mas lo necesitaba, y con él. Con su secuestrador. _Scabior._

"_Ni si quiera sabes su nombre completo". _

-¿Y para que demonios quiero su nombre completo?- Se respondió en voz alta, y al pronunciar las palabras noto que su boca estaba seca como el mismísimo desierto. Incluso tenía los labios con principio de agrietamientos.

Alzo el rostro y vio hacia el cielo. Pensó en decir una plegaria hacia las titilantes y pequeñísimas estrellas, incluso hacia La Luna, tan llena de vida, tan resplandeciente en su manto de plata.

"_Suertuda"_. Viva. El maldito astro lunar gozaba de una vitalidad que a ella se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos.

Pero no. No lo hizo. También estaba enojada con él. Si Dios no se había compadecido al verla en aquel estado, no lo haría ahora, cuando sentía lo que quedaba de su lozanía escapar por sus poros.

O por sus heridas.

Intento alzar mas el rostro para tomar aire fresco y no ese viciado aire que respiraba desde quien sabe cuando tiempo se encontraba allí.

"_Tienes un reloj ¿sabes?"_ 'la practica Hermione' apunto.

Por primera vez en todo el día, sonrió. Una débil y melancólica sonrisa, pero aun así los músculos de su rostro lo sintieron, y se quejaron. Había mantenido su rigidez durante tanto tiempo que por poco olvidaba como se sentía sonreír.

De hecho era su primera sonrisa en días. Semanas. Quizás meses.

Ya no recordaba. Ya no importaba.

Volvió la vista hacia su muñeca, pero entonces recordó que era la otra donde se hallaba el reloj, en el brazo que no quería cooperar.

Suspiro de nuevo. _"Genial, ni siquiera puedo saber la hora de mi defunción"._

-Si voy a morir, al menos que sea en buena postura, y no como la muñeca de trapo que parezco- Se dijo con cierto ímpetu, o al menos con lo que le quedaba de el.

Hizo un esfuerzo y se dio un nuevo empuje con el brazo, balanceándose hacia atrás, y sosteniéndose con la pared a su lado. Respiro varias veces, serenándose, y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo. Hace rato que ya no los contenía. Su semblante se resbalaba sobre su brazo mientras lloraba, aun apoyado a la pared curva de barro, tanto pesar le oprimía el pecho, ya ni siquiera podía respirar mientras despedía aquellos últimos espasmos de llanto para finalmente secar sus ojos. O eso esperaba. No quería morir echa una maraña de lagrimas, barro y mocos en todo su rostro, no era una imagen grata.

Finalmente alzo el semblante, una vez mas, una _ultima_ vez, y…

"_¡Allí esta!"_

-Conde…nada- Jadeo ante la chispa de la emoción ascendiéndole desde el centro mismo del estomago cuando diviso la bolsita de canutillos colgando en una rama, casi cerca de la salida, o mas bien entrada, del pozo.

Volvió a sonreír, aun más que antes, y algunas lágrimas (pese a que los creyó secos) emergieron de sus ojos.

Se limpio rápidamente con la manga, no quería que la visión se le abrumase ahora. Necesita estar en sus cinco sentidos para alcanzarla.

Respiro profundamente dos veces, se concentro en reunir toda la fortaleza de la que fue capaz, y forzó a su dormido brazo herido a moverse a su voluntad, de modo que ambos brazos le ayudasen a erguirse, sosteniéndose con las paredes del pozo (que por fortuna estaban a su alcance si estiraba los brazos) y su rodilla derecha le servia de apoyo en todo su cuerpo, ya que la otra pierna era inutilizable atravesada como estaba.

Sus respiraciones eran cortas y apretadas, la poca vitalidad que le quedaba estaba siendo utilizada con el fin de alcanzar el morral…

"_Ya casi… estira el brazo…!"_

-¡AAAY!- Exclamo cuando la rodilla que la sostenía ya no soporto la presión de su cuerpo erguido y, con un sonoro _'crack'_ cedió, por lo que cayo nuevamente, pero esta vez de costado, golpeándose la parte del cuerpo que no tenia lastimada y enterrándose (por lo que percibió) mas la ya maltrecha pierna en la rama que la traspasaba.

Hermione gimió y se retorció de dolor. _Necesitaba recuperar su bolso, necesitaba recobrar el aliento, el poco que le quedaba, necesitaba salir de ese hoyo polvoroso y abandonado, necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos…_

Soltó un ahogado gimoteo, ahogado en su brazo. Estaba perdida. Ni siquiera podía estirarse hasta su maldito morral.

Una ventisca se coló dentro de la fosa y un escalofrío le hizo temblar la figura.

Allí estaba, sola, húmeda, ensangrentada, herida, famélica, sedienta. Muriendo en agonía silenciosa, debiendo presenciar como se le escapaba el soplo de vida.

Contra toda racionalidad, esbozo una suave sonrisa, aunque nada portaba de alegría. _"Él tenía razón al final. Soy una pobre y débil 'princesita'". _

No supo porque, si fue una combinación de abatimiento, miedo, resignación, y el dolor inconmensurable que trituraba sus sesos, pero en ese momento, en ese mismo instante sus labios se movieron murmurando algo antes de caer en la inconciencia. _Su_ nombre.

_-Scabior –_

* * *

¿Alguien le llamaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Y porque le molestaban ahora que al fin habían cesado los punzantes dolores de su cabeza y diferentes partes del cuerpo. No tenía frío, no tenía hambre, no tenía sed.

Solo sueño. Mucho sueño. Pero esa voz molesta que cada vez zumbaba mas alto comenzaba a revivirle los antiguos dolores de cabeza.

Revivir. _Reaccionar_…

-_¡Reacciona!_-

Eso decía, lo había logrado entender. Era una voz ronca, exigente. ¿Desesperada?

Por más que intento, sus parpados parecían haber sido pegados con algún hechizo. O pegamento.

"_Abre los ojos. Alguien esta hablándote" _se insistió, y volvió a intentarlo con mayor ímpetu.

Una fina línea borrosa se genero a través de sus ojos. Alzo la vista, aun difuminada, hacia la claridad que diviso sobre ella. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién o que era aquello?

Su visión comenzaba a volverse más nítida, y logro ver la luz de una varita, seguida de un mechón colorado que pululaba por encima, como si la observara desde un piso superior…

"_¡Ron!"_ Soltó a si misma temblando de felicidad, percibiendo como su corazón aleteaba frenéticamente ante la conmoción de al fin encontrar a sus amigos. O mejor dicho, ellos le habían encontrado. Aunque no sabía donde. No sabia como.

¿Aun seguía en el pozo?. Estaba… ¿_muerta_?

Ese seria el peor desenlace; si ella había muerto y Ron estaba allí, junto a ella, eso solo quería decir…

De repente ya no sentía ni un ápice de alegría, y el estomago se le anudo.

¿Y Harry?

-Es… estoy… ¿muerta…?- Pronuncio, pero su voz salio como un débil balbuceo.

Lo que hoyo en respuesta fue un resoplido que le sonó aliviado. Si, de hecho podría tratarse de Ron. A continuación se sintió ligera, como si se elevara…

Volvió a sentir el apoyo del piso, que estaba fresco y advirtió al tacto que era _pasto_.

-Hola, _encanto_. Era hora de que reaccionaras -

Ante aquellas palabras los parpados de Hermione se dispararon. Ese no era Ron, él jamás le hablaría… _así_.

-Tú- Musito de una pieza al encontrarse con la mirada azulina de _Scabior_ frente a frente. El "mechón rojo" resultaba ser aquel que se encontraba en el tope de sus enmarañados cabellos.

Él le sonrió de lado, complacido.

-Veo que me reconoces. Quizás no estés tan mal como te ves. Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado, _primor_. Estarías muerta para entonces-

"_Suerte"_. La suerte definitivamente se había marchado de su lado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. El nudo en su estomago se apretó dolorosamente, su pecho palpito con angustia. _De nuevo en sus manos_.

Las comisuras de sus cansados ojos se llenaron con frescas lágrimas nuevamente.

Se mordió el labio inferior tanto que llego a probar un ligero toque de su propia sangre.

Ladeo el rostro para mirarlo.

-Déjame… _por favor_…-

Ante su suplica casi inaudible, el carroñero chasqueo la lengua, e incluso soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Por Merlín muchacha. Eres realmente terca. ¿Preferirías morir aquí que venir conmigo y sanar?-

-Si- Replico, su voz endurecida ante el odio y el dolor que volvía a aflorar en todo su maltrecho cuerpo.

Pudo ver como el semblante de él abandonaba la hilaridad y se volvía… seco. _"Afectado…"_

Luego suspiro.

Plasmo una de esas sonrisas lascivas que ella tanto detestaba y acerco su brazo izquierdo para recogerle por el torso, a la par que el otro le tomaba con sumo cuidado (algo que agradeció, pese a todo, porque se trataba de su parte mas afectada) las piernas.

-Vendrás conmigo, _encanto_- Pronuncio girando el rostro hacia su lado, y ella simplemente bajo la vista, para no encontrarse con la suya.

Él comenzó a caminar apresurado, volviendo por los lugares que Hermione reconocía había atravesado.

Su cabeza quedo reposada a la altura de su hombro, y de repente un aroma _familiar_ le abordo; era _su_ pañuelo de tela rosado. Él lo tenia puesto.

¿Con eso le había encontrado?

Ante el estado de resignación en el que estaba, aquello le produjo cierta curiosidad.

-Mi pañuelo…- Sugirió, su voz aun era débil.

Le vio volver a sonreír, de perfil.

-Lo tome prestado-

Ella no respondió, y él añadió;

-Te advertí que te encontraría, _princesa_- Dijo él, pero no había diversión o burla en su voz. Era una autentica seguridad y complacencia.

Aun así, Hermione se mostró reacia.

-Te regocijas en mi derrota, ¿no es así? Te fascina tenerme de nuevo a tu merced…- Escupió, temblando de indignación en sus brazos.

Él volvió a verle, sin dejar el paso. Ella encontró una expresión _extraña_ en su rostro. Indescifrable.

Sintió esta vez como el pecho de Scabior expulsaba un suspiro apagado.

-En cuanto a lo primero, no es así. En cuanto a lo segundo… - le vio manifestar una mueca divertida –si, algo de eso hay. Pero no creas saber… -

-Explícame entonces- acuso ella ásperamente.

Ante su silencio, ella continuo, implacable;

-Te diré como es: secuestro. Así se denomina lo que me hiciste y estas haciendo. Estas tomando a una persona por la fuerza, llevándotela como si te _perteneciera_ y…!-

De pronto él se detuvo, y Hermione también lo hizo.

-Muy bien- Dijo, calmadamente, aunque ella percibió cierta contención en su voz. De buenas a primera se acerco a un árbol, comenzó a soltarle las piernas y ella se puso en pie, sosteniéndose de la corteza. La había librado de su agarre.

-Eres libre, _primor_- Le anuncio entonces, echándole una ultima mirada y girando sobre sus talones para continuar. –Espero puedas arreglártelas sola- agrego alzando la voz mientras partía.

Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿La había liberado así sin más?

¿Era cierto o solo estaba jugando con ella? No le extrañaría, pero reconoció que había sonado sincero.

Pese a su aturdimiento y repentina conmoción, recordó algo importante;

-¡Ey!, ¡mi varita! y mi bolso… -

Él se giro un poco y le lanzo el bolsito, que cayo perfectamente a sus pies.

-En cuanto a eso, no será posible cariño. No traigo la tuya encima- Se encogió de hombros, parodiando una disculpa.

Hermione suspiro y apretó la mandíbula. _"Maldición..."_

Sin su varita estaba perdida. Ni siquiera su bolsito podría ayudarle del todo. Sabía que decía la verdad. Si le había entregado su morral (que antes no tenia idea de su existencia ya que lo tenia oculto) también lo haría con su varita mágica. Por ende, había estado en la carpa todo el tiempo. Como siempre, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

"_Es cierto. Esta liberándome"._

No importaba, solo _debía avanzar… debía volver a retomar el camino hacia la cueva y… luego buscar ayuda… _

Pero al dar dos pasos, o intentarlo, su pequeño plan esperanzador se le vino ó un gemido cuando su pierna herida (en la que descubrió que él había echo una especie de torniquete por encima de la estaca con un pedazo de tela) no resistió y trastabilló.

Se encontró, entonces, sobre el apoyo de él. De Scabior, que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Hermione se aferro a sus hombros para no caer, pese a que él la tenia bien sostenida.

-Creo que si necesitaras mi ayuda después de todo, ¿no, _encanto_?- Hablo él a su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

Hermione Granger soltó un conmocionado suspiro y, contra todo juicio, contra sus propios instintos que siempre le advertían del peligro, contra su propia naturaleza prudente y hábil, hundió el rostro sobre el cuello de Scabior y lloro amargamente.

Él permaneció quieto, congelado ante su reacción en un primer momento, y luego la envolvió mas contra si mismo.

Ella se dejo alzar y él volvió a retomar el camino como antes.

Descanso la mano sobre el pecho de él, y palpo la suavidad de la tela de su propio pañuelo, que él traía puesto.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Inquirió entonces, lacónicamente.

Él ladeo el semblante.

-¿Encontrarte? Fue fácil. Tienes una _esencia_ difícil de olvidar, princesa-

Hermione no dijo nada. Simplemente estaba muy cansada para pensar en lo que abarcaba aquello, y sus parpados se fueron cerrando, su rostro se relajo, acompasada en el pecho de Scabior que subía y bajaba lentamente, pese a la marcha acelerada de sus pies.

Un último pensamiento jugueteo en las paredes de su inconciente; resultaba irónico que él, su captor, terminase siendo _su salvador_.


End file.
